The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a program method of a nonvolatile memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device performing a program operation through a hot carrier injection, and an operating method of the nonvolatile memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices may be largely classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The volatile semiconductor memory devices may have a quick reading and writing speed, but lose data stored therein when a power supply is cut off. On the other hand, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices retain data even when a power supply is stopped. Accordingly, the nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used to store data to be retained regardless of power supply.
Examples of the nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may include mask read-only memory (MROM), programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), and electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM).
A representative example of nonvolatile memory devices may be a flash memory device. A flash memory device is widely used as a voice and image data storage medium of electronic devices, such as a computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a handheld personal computer (PC), a game console, a fax machine, a scanner, and a printer. According to a recent increase in demand for high integration of a memory device, a multi-bit flash memory device that stores a multi-bit in one memory cell has been generalized. In general, low power consumption for memory devices is needed as higher integration is implemented.